Te odio ¿Te amo? sentimientos confusos
by AddictedToMetal
Summary: mi primer fic de resident evil. Sentimientos confusos se producen en nuestro villano favorito ¿el orgullo le ganará o alguna vez en su vida escuchará a su corazon? Advertencia: yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic de Resident evil D:

Advertencia: yaoi Chris x Wesker y algunas otras parejitas que saldrán mas adelante (muahahahaha) :3

Será cortito y espero que les guste ^^

**Te odio…. ¿Te amo? Sentimientos confusos**

_Bien este será el __día en que lo felicitaré por sus esfuerzos._

_Ha sido el mejor miembro de los STARS del equipo alfa como francotirador… la verdad en casi todo… y bien, ¿Cómo felicitaras a tu querido Redfield? Ya se me ocurrirá algo, hasta entonces debo ordenar todos estos papeles… nah! Mejor le pido a Brad una ayuda._

Wesker estaba en su escritorio como siempre serio en su trabajo intentando arreglar unos archivos que le habían llegado acerca de asesinatos en la ciudad ocurridos hace una semana. Estaba cansado, no descansó en toda la noche revisando cada papel, cada foto, cada cadáver.

- Bien solo quedan treinta archivos mas * ¬¬ ¿no tienen compasión del capitán estos tarados? ya verán* ¡Brad Vickers!

- No Joseph, ¡que no soy un gallina! *Susto* eh? ¡Si capitán! *mami T_T voy a morir*

- Brad ten miedo, mucho miedo *Brad lo mira enojado*, jajaa ¡es broma! Pon esa carita alegre que te caracteriza tanto *le da un abrazo*

- ya… ok ok… deja ir a ver que quiere el capitán- Apareció un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Joseph siempre le hace bromas pesadas y dice sobrenombres molestos, pero de alguna forma Joseph ha sido su apoyo y un amigo para él.

- Vickers, necesito que ordenes estos últimos archivos que faltan- Un rugido se escucha de repente- oh… y eso * ò_o lo que me faltaba, tengo sueño y hambre*

- Si capitán….- Brad suspira, hay mucho trabajo que hacer

De repente se escucha que se abre la puerta de la oficina. Dos hombres: uno de cabello largo de color castaño claro y el otro de pelo corto de color castaño oscuro. Los francotiradores profesionales llegaron exhaustos después de toda una noche de investigación en los lugares afectados por estos acontecimientos.

- Oye Chris admite que te asustaste cuando sentiste ese ruido en el arbusto, jajaja saltaste y tu cara se puso pálida- Forest molestaba a su amigo dándole unos pequeños codazos en el brazo.

- Mentira… solo… me pilló desprevenido… eso es todo- Chris estaba sonrojado, esta avergonzado de esa acción que tuvo.

- Era broma y bien… a seguir trabajando * -.- tengo sueño, oh mierda ¡solos unos cinco minutos de descanso!*

Wesker regresa a la oficina con un sándwich y una taza de café. Abre la puerta y se topa con Chris. ¿ era el momento de decírselo?. Su orgullo decía que no, pero algo… le decía que debía hacerlo.

- *Últimamente desde que veo a Chris algo extraño me ocurre. Siempre discutimos tanto y a veces es tan terco, pero vamos intenta llevarte bien con los miembros, -`_- deja tu orgullo de lado* Buenos días Redfield

- Buenos días capitán- le responde con una voz poco animosa

- Necesito conversar contigo sobre algunos puntos que quiero tratar, vamos a mi oficina privada – sentía que Chris iba a mal pensar algo, pero mantuvo su compostura

- si capitán – Chris se ruborizó ¿en la oficina… privada? ¿Por que no acá? Luego pensó que quizás sería algún caso especial ¡Si eso! hablará de trabajo…. Cree.

Se dirigen a la oficina, de alguna forma Chris siente que su vida cambiará a partir de ahora.

espero que les haya sido de su agrado, soy pésima escribiendo xD

espero sus comentarios T_T de eso dependerá la continuación de la historia


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí va el segundo capitulo para las fans del yaoi de Resident Evil

Este va dedicado a mi hermanita mayor nicky, espero que te guste porque se que te gusta esa pareja

**Capítulo dos**

Al llegar, el jefe Irons lo llama desde su oficina. Lamentablemente la oficina privada esta cerca de la persona mas odiada de la comisaría y quien sabe, si de Raccoon City.

- Albert Wesker diríjase a mi oficina, debo tratar algo con usted

- Ahora no jefe Irons, debo conversar con mi compañero sobre la inves….

- ¡Ahora!- su voz sonaba molesta

- Lo siento capitán, creo que es mejor que deba hablar con el jefe primero- respondió Chris incomodo de la situación.

Wesker se le acerca y le susurra en un oído:

- No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho- Le hizo una caricia en la cabeza y entró a la oficina de Irons. Se ruborizó al sentir ese contacto, de alguna forma quería sentir esa caricia nuevamente… ¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¿Sentirlo de nuevo?.

De repente se abre la puerta de la oficina de Irons y Wesker se retira de éste algo molesto. Chris preocupado le pregunta que había ocurrido.

- No te preocupes Redfield, sabes como es

- Un viejo amargado lo se, pero no haga caso, usted hace muy bien su trabajo- Le da un abrazo sin pensarlo. Wesker impresionado le corresponde el abrazo- "pero que estoy haciendo"- pensaba Redfield ruborizado y avergonzado de su acción- Lo… lo siento capitan… es que yo soy así con mis amigos… cuando los veo mal.

- ammm…. Bueno… esta bien… y yo estoy bien... mejor prosigamos a entrar a mi oficina- Wesker tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Al abrir la puerta Chris se impresionó, la oficina era muy ordenada, todo en cada carpeta de archivos, limpio y la mesa con algunos papeles. –"cuando veo esta oficina, no es nada comparado con mi escritorio"- Pensaba Chris, su escritorio no era del todo envidiable, todo desordenado, su guitarra en un lado y lleno de discos de rock encima de la mesa.

- Siéntate, debo tratar muchos asuntos contigo y en primer lugar quiero saber que evidencias claves pudieron encontrar en la investigación de anoche.

- Bueno comenzando, encontramos algunas huellas y restos de cabello con Forest, quizás sean del asesino. Dentro de la casa encontré los cadáveres: Dos niños, un hombre y una mujer- Chris relataba con mucha pena lo que había visto, de solo pensar que hace 7 horas estaban vivos y al ver los cuerpos, especialmente de los niños le rompió el corazón.

- Especifícame, que exactamente tenían esos cuerpos, algunas marcas, cortes ¿u otra cosa?

- Es que el tenía una forma brutal de matar a sus víctimas: a la niña por ejemplo le encontramos los brazos cortados y los cortes eran como de una motosierra, el del niño estaba atado en una silla y no tenía sus ojos por lo que pudimos deducir que murió desangrado por las heridas, la mujer y el hombre…. – Chris quedó en silencio un momento, Wesker notó lo que le estaba ocurriendo, le tocó el hombro y le dio una seña con la cabeza afirmando que entendía la situación y mejor dejarlo hasta aquí.

- De verdad no es la clase de homicidas con los que hemos tratado siempre, te preguntaré lo último: ¿Sacaste algunas fotos?

- Si capitán, ¿Se los muestro ahora?

- No es necesario ahora, con todo lo que me has dicho estoy empezando a comprender la situación que debemos tratar. Ahora cambiemos el tema, debo decirte otra cosa- Wesker sonó nervioso con lo ultimo. Tenia que hacerlo ¿Por qué Redfield lo merecía, para sentirse bien o por que quería pasar un día entero con él? –"porque mierda existes sentimientos"- Pensaba Wesker.

Por otro lado Chris estaba curioso del nuevo tema. –"¿Qué me dirá ahora? De verdad quiero saber lo que dirá él"- Chris pensó en aquellas palabras y se impresionó bastante ¿Desde cuando deseaba escuchar a Wesker?

En otro lugar en la oficina de los STARS, se encontraba Brad arreglando los últimos papeles, Joseph al verlo cansado y solitario le dio algo de pena. Si lo que escucharon, digo leyeron, Joseph también tiene corazón aunque moleste a Brad todos los días.

- Oye Brad, ¿necesitas ayuda?- Dijo Joseph acercándose a Brad.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan gentil conmigo?- Dijo Brad ruborizado.

- Desde que… te quiero mucho… - Joseph al decir esto se puso demasido colorado y Brad se dio cuenta de eso.

- ejejeje no sabia que te daba vergüenza demostrar lo que sientes, yo también te quiero mucho- Y le da un abrazo. Joseph siempre lo molestaba tanto, es que adoraba sus expresiones ¿Acaso siempre quiere llamar su atención?

- ¡A ver par de maracos! A seguir trabajando jajaja- Dijo Forest al ver tal escena.

Joseph se alejó de Brad todo ruborizado, Forest es el numero uno en bromas pesadas.

- ¡Buenas motherfucker! Descansemos un tantito, ya me bastó con haber visto tantos cadáveres en una noche- Se quejaba Forest.

- ¿Ca… cadáveres has dicho?- Brad estaba temblando con la noticia que estaba escuchando.

- Si, dos niños y dos adultos, hubieras visto como murieron, brutal- Afirmaba Forest.

- vaya eso me asusta hasta a mi, bien "Chickenheart" ¡a desplumarse y a sacar tu valentía!- le decía Joseph a Brad mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- No estoy asustado, solo…. Me dio frío- Reprochaba Brad.

- Ya mierdas me iré a escuchar un rato Metal para relajarme, los dejo solitos- Se burlaba Forest.

Volviendo a la oficina privada del capitán Albert Wesker:

- me... Felicita… ¿por mis esfuerzos?- Chris estaba impresionado de escuchar un halago del capitán mas corazón de hielo de Raccoon City.

-Y me preguntaba si… querías… salir conmigo a alguna parte- Wesker no podría estar mas nervioso. "que diga que si… ¿Qué diga que si? ¿Tan desesperado estaba?"- Pensaba Wesker.

- Pues.. yo…- Chris estaba tan rojo como tomate, de alguna forma quería pasar todo un día con el… con la persona que siempre se pelea, discuten y que aún así lo quiere. Algo absurdo pero no imposible. – Claro capitán, ¿Adonde vamos?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Wesker, este día no podría ser mejor.

En el próximo capítulo se sabrá la aventura

T_T reviews please!

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
